megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shinji Kuroi
Shinji Kuroi, better known by his nickname Charlie, is one of the potential human partners in Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Playable Character Personality Charlie is an extremely self-centered and egoistical person who prioritizes his own well-being above that of others. Charlie is also brash and impulsive, making him easy to fool. Despite that Charlie surprisingly quick-witted seeing as he went around the school looking for things that could be used as weapons while most students were still panicking. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Charlie is a second year student at Karukozaka High School. Once Ideo Hazama's plan has been set in motion and the school is transported to the Expanse, Charlie wants nothing more than saving himself and returning home. After teaming up with the protagonist, they look for a way out of the Expanse by going through the various worlds in it. Just like in the Yumi and Reiko routes, Charlie and the protagonist go through the worlds of Pride, Gluttony, and Sloth. After visiting the World of Sloth, Charlie and the protagonist arrive at the World of Wrath where Hazama is keeping Akiko Yano, the girlfriend of Charlie's classmate Ryuichi Sakamoto, prisoner. The protagonist wants to help Ryuichi free Akiko, but Charlie is against it as he sees no reason to put themselves in danger for someone else's sake without making any progress in their quest of going home. Charlie will then leave the party but begrudgingly rejoin later on as he couldn't find the Ring of Charity by himself. Charlie and the protagonist then come across Ryuichi and Akiko having been turned into statues by Hazama. Hazama tells them that breaking the statues might turn them back to normal. The protagonist is given the choice of breaking the statues or not, but even if they refuse Charlie will do it instead. The result is both Ryuichi and Akiko dying as Hazama laughs at Charlie and the protagonist. Unlike Yumi and Reiko's routes, Otsuki will not steal the Ring of Kindness obtained by defeating Chefei in the World of Greed. Instead, Otsuki will appear before the Charlie and the protagonist at the Room of Seal for a final battle. After defeating Otsuki, Charlie and the protagonist can go through the portal in order to confront Hazama. Unlike Yumi and Reiko's routes, the portal does not lead to the upper floors of the school, but directly to Hazama himself. After being defeated, Hazama says he'll send Charlie and the protagonist back to the human world as a reward for defeating him, but warns them that the next time they meet they'll face the true fury of the Deity Emperor. Charlie and the protagonist find themselves back home, in front of the school which is now a giant crater. Charlie tells the protagonist that they shouldn't tell anyone about what happened before commenting that no one would believe them anyway and wondering what Hazama will do now. The incident is covered up as a gas explosion and the other students remain trapped in the Expanse. Charlie and the protagonist go back to their normal lives with the prospect of Hazama invading the real world at the back of their minds. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Charlie's stats are chosen at random from 4 distributions: Type A= |-| Type B= |-| Type C= |-| Type D= Guardians Trivia * Charlie's nickname comes from the fact that he stole someone's bike when he was in middle school. The Japanese word for "bike" is ''charinko and from that people started calling him chārī (Charlie). Gallery Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Allies